The disposal of liquid waste that contains high concentrations of caustic and/or corrosive materials (ion-containing material) may cause serious environmental problems. Therefore, producers of such waste may take steps to either remove the caustic or corrosive material, or treat the material to convert it to less harmful compounds. Cost associated with the disposal of such waste reduces the profit that can be achieved from products that use caustic or corrosive materials in their production.
Ion-containing materials are frequently used in processes employing ion-exchange purification. Products, such as, citric acid, itaconic acid, water, sugars and/or, sugar alcohols are purified using ion-exchange. Ion-containing materials are used to contact the ion-exchange resin and “recharge” the resin so that it can be repeatedly used to remove contaminants from the product.